Lost Cause
by Phoxy-Kitsune
Summary: A Plot! Against the life of our so loved hanyou's life! But yet another and who be behind it? None other than the one girl closest to him, and a few others. Kagome Kikyou and Kouga team up to kill Inuyasha. But a shadow has another job to do...
1. And she's off!

Phoxy- Hey-low!   
  
Inuyasha- I thought you deleted this...  
  
Phoxy- I did...But that's because I had to re-do it!  
  
Inuyasha- - -o  
  
Phoxy- tee hee.. Ok...now...THIS is now just a story featuring the self inserts of Me, Ryu, and maybe two other people...I don't know who yet, and It might not even happen. I have the plot all planed out for this so deal with it.   
  
Disclaimer-I do not own Inuyasha. That privilege belongs to Rumiko Takashi and I don't believe she is selling it anytime soon sooooooo...It's HIGHLY unlikely that I'll own it. 8.8 ain't it sad?  
  
Phoxy- Without further ado.......HEEEEEERRREEESS JONNY!!  
  
Inuyasha-....  
  
Phoxy- Oh wrong show! O Here's the fic.  
  
Inuyasha- backs away slowly  
  
"I WANT INUYASHA DEAD!" Kagome declared proudly to the wolf demon in front of her.  
  
((AN:: Whoa whoa whoa whoa...lets back this up a bit shall we....))  
  
An hour before...  
  
"You bitch! That hurt!" Inuyasha yelled at the raven haired girl in front of him.  
  
"Did it really? Then here, I'll say the 's' word again for you." Kagome retorted back to the arrogant hanyou.  
  
"Shit..." Inuyasha said, his dog ears laying back a bit, quite aware of what was coming next.  
  
"No you idiot. Sit!" Kagome said in complete outrage. she watched the dog-half hit the deck hard, sending dust up from the impact.  
  
Inuyasha got up and glared heavily at the back of Kagome's head as she retreated away in a huffy rage. He knew that she was once again running off back to her home threw the well.  
  
"Damn bitch." Inuyasha said as he dusted himself off.  
  
Miroku put his hand on the hanyou's shoulder, "Congratulations. You managed to drive her away in under a day."  
  
"I didn't do anything to that stupid gurl." Inuyasha said in his usual stubbornness.  
  
"What the heck is your problem? Did your brain die or something? We're never going to get all the jewel shards if you keep driving Kagome away." Shippo said in a childish kind of tone. Like a kid preaching to his quarrelling parents.  
  
"The thing is he never had a brain, only a few brain cells." Sango said irritably, speaking as if the hanyou wasn't right next to her.  
  
Inuyasha would have hit her to. That is if he thought he could get away with it, but that seemed to him that it would be more trouble that it was worth. So instead he settled with a minor insult, "For your information my brain is bigger than yours will ever be seeing that you're human and I'm not."  
  
"You're half human you know." Shippo said as if he was informing the dog-half of this great realization like Inuyasha hadn't lived with it all his life.  
  
A hard fist came down over Shippo's head, knocking the little kit off Miroku's shoulder.  
  
Miroku sweat dropped as he watched Inuyasha continue to step on the little kit's head and cursing various things at the child.  
  
Sango came to Shippo's aid, "Don't be such a bully, he's only speaking the truth."  
  
Inuyasha turned on her, and nearly started cursing the demon slayer out as well, but seeing that killer instinct in Songo's eye shone angrily behind them, it kind of changed his mind, but he kept his stern face, "Feh. Whatever." He turned and headed off in his own direction away from the group, which oddly, was the same direction Kagome had gone in.  
  
"Dumb hanyou walking." Miroku muttered once he knew Inuyasha and his seemingly superhero hearing was out of range.  
  
Songo picked up Shippo from the ground kindly and carried him the rest of the way to the village with Miroku at her side. The little group very tired and a bit exasperated from their short venture a whole half mile away from the village...  
  
Kouga peered down into the well he had been told about 'How is it that this thing works again?' He asked himself in thought. He had heard his scouts tell him about how Kagome would simply jump down into it and then disappear from view, and days later return threw it just as conspicuously.   
  
'It looks to be just an ordinary well...how can she just disappear? There are four walls on each side and a bottom. People don't just disappear.' Kouga moved over to the other side of the well, as if changing the angle would give him a glimpse of something he hadn't seen before....  
  
Nope...still the four sided well all the way down to the bottom. 'Maybe the scout got too close to the poppi flowers again'  
  
(AN:: Poppi flowers were used in the wizard of oz as a sleeping kinda spell...for this...poppi's are going to be referred to as a kind of drug. get it? got it?...great! )  
  
Kouga turned his head around as he started to smell a scent he hadn't smelled in a while.  
  
"Kouga?" Kagome asked as she looked at the wolf demon who was standing in front of the well. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Kagome, long time to see." Kouga said, blowing of her previous question. "Why are you storming this way? What has dog-turd done to you now?"  
  
Kagome's brow furrowed a bit, "The same low down abuse he usually puts me threw."  
  
"He's hurt you?" Kouga asked as he moved over to her, "where at. I'll kill him I swear it. He'll regret the day he messed with my woman."  
  
Kagome sweat dropped, "He didn't do anything physically..."  
  
"I don't care, He still hurt you and that's enough to pull my chain." Kouga said protectively. He would never hurt her like that mutt does. Why does she hang out with him.  
  
"He does it so often now a-days it seems like he's the one with P.M.S. instead of me." Kagome said slightly agreeing with Kouga.  
  
"Why don't you just leave him. You're not his mate. You don't have to put up with him." Kouga said hopefully. "My caves are always open to you."  
  
Kagome smiled, "Thanks but no thanks. I'm ok hanging out with Inuyasha. Even if he is a pain it the rear some times." now...what she was really thinking despite her words 'Yes please! Get me the hell away from that arrogant insane idiot! I'm tired of his bullshit!'  
  
"But I thought he hurt you." Kouga said, not buying her answer, "How can you put up with that mutt. He has no respect for you at all."   
  
Kagome could almost swear this wolf could read her mind, "But he isn't that bad of a person really." 'Though sometimes I wonder'  
  
"Do you really believe that fantasy you live in? He continues to harass you because you keep going back to him. With as much as he's hurt you, you should be wishing him dead." Kouga spoke swiftly, as if he'd been practicing for hours on hours just to say it.  
  
"That's a bit harsh..." Kagome started before the wolf interrupted her.  
  
"But it's true. He's come after you with insults and harsh words for the past two years you've been here, has he not?" Kouga asked.  
  
"Well..." Kagome trailed off as the wolf demon continued.  
  
"He's hurt you more times than I can count, and I'm sure I haven't been around for most of them. He pushes you away because he's an idiot and he arrogantly ignores your feelings to their entirety." Kouga stated. Oh yea, he most definitely practiced this.  
  
"But he doesn't mean to." Kagome said in a slight childish whine.  
  
"Why are you defending him. He hurts you constantly and expects you to crawl back. And, he isn't going to change. I don't know what you're waiting for but it isn't going to happen." Kouga said as he crossed his arms.  
  
"But, he apologizes..."   
  
"And you keep going back, falling into his little trap just so he can hurt you again."   
  
Kagome couldn't believe it. She was actually starting to get Kouga's preaching, 'He speaks as if everyone else sees it but me. That only happens on TV shows though...right?'  
  
"He's going to continue doing this until he's dead. Why can't you see that." Kouga said in the same all knowing tone he seems to love to use around her when the topic of the little hanyou comes into play.  
  
"But...."  
  
"Do you like taking the insults he throws at you every time you come here? Do you really enjoy it that much? Why do you keep running back to that mutt when he's just going to hurt you again. On top of that you know that he's going to do it don't you." Kouga asked, looking down into Kagome's blue eyes.  
  
'He's right...I never noticed it before...but I keep returning to Inuyasha after each time he's hurt me, just waiting every time for him to insult me...' "I WANT INUYASHA DEAD!!" Kagome declared proudly to the wolf demon in front of her.  
  
Kouga, who wasn't expecting her to yell like that, kinda looked a bit scared for a few moments. But, that quickly passed as he realized what he had just done, 'Looks like all those speeches I practiced really did work after all...'  
  
"But…I'm going to need your help." Kagome said with determination behind her voice.  
  
"Are you serious!?" Kouga asked a bit excited now.  
  
"Dead serious!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
Kouga nodded and moved over, picked her up bridal style and started running.  
  
Kagome blinked, her arms wrapped instinctively around his neck, "Uhh...where are we going?,' She asked as if she were a child being dragged off to a summer vacation she much rather avoid.  
  
"To the caves. We can work out details there." Kouga informed. He was currently on cloud nine! He couldn't believe Kagome was actually finally getting it, and leaving that mutt-faced idiot.  
  
"Right." Kagome said. Kouga had this weird way of saying things like they should be completely obvious, making her feel a bit insignificant in some way.  
  
Kouga, with the help of the jewel shards in his legs ran at top speed heading for the caves. And, he would have continue running full on if one thing, didn't stand in his way. Kind of like one of those little annoying road blocks half way home from a looooong vacation you can't wait to get out off.  
  
"Stop." Said a female with black hair tied back in a pony tail at the back base of her neck.  
  
"What do you want?" Kagome asked irritably. This was the last person she wanted to see. "I thought you were tending to wounded solders."  
  
"I have other matters to attend to. One of them being you. I over heard your plans from a little birdy. I want to help you destroy Inuyasha." Said the raven haired, suppose to be dead Kikyou.  
  
"You…er…want to help?" Kagome asked as if she weren't hearing this right.  
  
"Yes." Kikyou answered dryly. "I plan to live with Inuyasha in hell. But, in order to do that, he has to die."  
  
Kagome and Kouga sweat dropped. "Yea…right. So you think we're just going to let you stop us in our tracks and offer you a job in our plans to get rid of the mutt?" Kouga asked, making sure he was understanding this woman.  
  
"Yes. And If you have a problem with that I can always kill you as well wolf." Kikyou said calmly.   
  
'If I was told this morning that I was going to be working with Kikyou, I would have called them physically as well as mentally insane…' Kagome thought before speaking, "You don't have to threaten us. You can help."  
  
"Good." Kikyou said icily.  
  
"We're heading to Kouga's caves to devise the plan." Kagome said, just now realizing she was still being held in Kouga's arms. In fact. She was just realizing that period. A slight blush tinged her cheeks, but she acted like it were nothing.  
  
"Yea, you can come if you can make it there. Later dead girl." Kouga said as he took off at top speed to his home.  
  
"Stupid wolf." Kikyou muttered as she teleported, using her miko powers to travel at the speed of light to the caves.  
  
"What do you want?" An ornery dragon-half asked. His crimson red eyes leering at the so called prince in front of him.  
  
"I need you to take care of some one for me. Can you handle that?" Naraku asked as he looked at the specimen before him. He knows it is dangerous to summon a demon such as this, even if it was only a half demon.  
  
"What do I get out of this?" The hanyou asked. A slight dragon growl lightly rumbling behind his words.  
  
"What every demon wants. The Shikon Jewel." Naraku said cockily.  
  
"You have the jewel? All of it?"  
  
"A rather large shard of it." Naraku said, quite smugly.  
  
The red eyes glare lightly at the black haired man in front of him, "Show me."  
  
Naraku reached into his shirt sleeve, a slight cracking sound is audible but it appears to be just his nails scrapping against the little pink shard. He pulls it out and shows it to the dragon-half. "Here it is."  
  
"I want to be paid up front."  
  
Naraku tossed the shard to the dragon-half before him, "Fine. It doesn't matter to me."  
  
The red eyed demon grabbed it out of the air with unnatural grace, "Who am I to be killing now? I didn't catch that part."  
  
"That's because I didn't say." Said the so called prince with a wry grin.  
  
"Well? Who is it that I'm after?" The dragon-warrior asked, as if he were talking to a slow mentally challenged child. This was getting annoying quickly, and compared to his other priorities, this was an utter waste of his time.  
  
"She's that special person the demons seem to all fear. I don't know if a demon such as your class has heard of the human miko Kagome Higarashi, but she's a nuisance to many more of us that you could guess." Naraku said smoothly. His voice gliding threw the air like a sick warm gooey honey.  
  
"I've heard of her. She's but a mere miko in training. Though, she is said to be the reincarnation of that Kikyou priestess. If that be true this could fair to be a rather interesting assignment after all."  
  
"Yes. And it is true. Kikyou and her share the same soul. Though Kikyou is but a living shell of her former self now, her reincarnation Kagome proves to rather powerful. Don't underestimate her." Naraku said warningly.  
  
"You think I'm that weak?"  
  
"Of course not. It's merely a precaution." Said the dark prince.  
  
"I'll take care of her in time." The dragon half turned on his feet, pocketing the jewel shard as two black and red wings erupted from his back, easily moving out threw the rips in the back of his shirt.  
  
"Do be sure to do the job soon. I'd hate to have to come after your head as well." Naraku chimed dully.  
  
The dragon-warrior opened the sliding door and threw a heated glare at Naraku, "You give me warnings about underestimating people, but maybe it is you who underestimates me, ne?" With that the dragon-half walks out and takes to the skies.  
  
Phoxy- wipes her brow…I actually have the whole plot for this figured out! Thank god! It was sooooooo messy before…hope you all like the new version of it.  
  
ReaD,  
  
EnJoY,  
  
REVIEW!!! 


	2. Meet the blondes

Phoxy- Ok..by a show of hands..who all is confused?  
  
everyone raises thier hands  
  
Phoxy- O....well...Just try to follow...  
  
What we have so far...  
  
Kagome Kikyou and Kouga are heading to Kouga's den to come up with ways to kill off inuyasha. Some dragon demon was hired to kill Kagome by naraku, and in exchange he was given a large chunk of the Shikon to keep as a reward for doing this. Inuyasha is currently heading towards the well, thinking that after his fight with Kagome(that's right another one) she headed home.  
  
Everyone caught up?  
  
Good  
  
Phoxy- Here's the disclaimer..  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything that belongs to Rumiko Takashi. Duh!  
  
Phoxy- Now Jessi. I know this is different, but that was because the orriginal was really confusing and hard to write for and I got a few reviews that told me what I already knew. It was confusing. So I've rewritten the plot, and I would put you in this except sesshomaru isn't even in this at all. You're not the only one who isn't in it anymore so dont feel bad, there isn't any real reason people aren't in this fic any more except plot construction. I'm sorry for all the inconvienences for those who were and still wanted to be in this. I just couldn't put you back into the plot because it was getting too wide spread and way off track of the orriginally good story. The first plot for this was simple. Then it got worse when I started adding more and more crap to it. I'm trying to keep a simple plot that people can follow halfway easily and can enjoy reading. I might find a way to slip you in Jessi, but it wont be alot, and I'm not going to promise it. O Sorry if it was one of your favorites but before it wasn't really going anywhere and at least now it has a place to get to, as long as I don't F k it up again. Ya know?  
  
...  
  
And I might add ya Jessi...but If I do...you will prabably die. O  
  
To Orical of the Stars:: This is my only story that has this plot! What are you talking about 'how many more'...It's only this story.   
  
Inuyasha- man you talk too much phox  
  
Phoxy- --o I blame Canada. Without further ado....here is chapter two!  
  
....  
  
Phoxy- Hey...that rhymed!! Party over here'a..Party over there'a  
  
...  
  
Kagome Kikyou and Kouga all sat around a small little cozy fire. "Kagome..are you sure about this?"  
  
"Yes, absolutely!" Kagome said firmly back to Kouga.  
  
"But you never said anything about this before. You've always stood by Inuyasha, and now out of no where you want his head on a platter and his body hung up on spikes?" Kouga asked, making a fair point to the situation.  
  
"Uh, yea. I guess I've never wanted Inuyasha dead before. But I have wanted something bad to happen to him. I usually never say anything out loud because I figured I was the only one who was really noticing it. I didn't want to be a nuescence." Kagome said truthfully.  
  
"What a suprising girl you are." Kikyou said looking at Kagome.  
  
"I got a few more up my sleave, but those really aren't a part of this situation. Right now I just want Inuyasha dead." Kagome said once again confirming the fact. She wasn't really sure what had come over her, but something Kouga had said before just got her rage to spring up and tug on her chians. She knew she didn't have to put up with that mutt, and now she woundn't have to for much longer. Hell, no one would.  
  
"We just don't want this to be some clever plan of yours that you're going to back out of." Kikyou said simply.  
  
"I'm not going to protect that bastard child if that's what you're thinking." Funny how all these harsh word come so naturally to this first impressioned church-girl.  
  
"So you really do want to go all the way threw with this?" Kouga asked, still a bit unsure. It isn't everyday you hear Kagome say that she wants someone dead...well, besides Naraku, but that idiot monkey butt has nothing to do with this.  
  
"How many times do I have to say it!? Yes already! I want that flea bitten arrogant jerk dead!" Kagome's usually blue eyes seemed to glow a bit darkly, tinged with rage and hate.  
  
"Then it's settled. We all want our so loved hanyou dead. But now, how to do it." Kikyou spoke softly, and calmly. But, you could tell there was deep meaning behind it. Her words seemed to always still the air, and make people's skin crawl, but, then again...she had died and come back again. That could have something to do with it.  
  
"That is the tricky part." Kouga agknowlaged, "But with Kagome being so close to the mutt, it shouldnt' be too hard."  
  
Kagome thought for a moment, how do you kill a stubborn half demon with out him expecting too much before hand, "Poison."  
  
"Poison?" Kikyou asked, "That's a bit too common don't you think?"  
  
Kagome shook her head, "No, I make his meals anyway. Adding a simple, yet strong toxic to the mix would easily kill him. Expecially with an over dose. He'll die over night."  
  
"Yes. All we really need to do is get the right time and place to do it." Kikyou said now thinking as well. Realizing this might just work.  
  
"And we need the right kind of poison so he can't smell or taste it." Kouga added to the two girl's thoughts. He had to do some kind of part in this, "I can get it, it might take me all tomorrow, but I'll get it."  
  
"That'll be great." Kagome said happily. Which was a bit wierd to the whole mood of this meeting. Considering what they were planning to do, and here's Kagome smiling away, enjoying every bit of this.   
  
"Perfect. Then we just wait for the opportune moment, and he's as good as gone." Kikyou said with a slight smile on her rather pale face as well. Kagome's chipperness seemed to lighten the mood. Though, she still wasn't sure if she could trust this girl.  
  
"Kagome, you need to go back to your little group, don't let anything on. Just act seemingly so normal that they can't susspect anything." Kouga said taking charge of this plan just a bit, "I'll get the poison and bring it to Kikyou. Then kikyou can get it to you. Inuyasha can smell me miles away, but if Kikyou brings it, for reasons that wont be mentioned, she doesn't have a very heavy scent."  
  
Kagome blinked, "reasons that wont be mentioned?..."  
  
"I died dummy." Kikyou said a bit annoyed.  
  
Kagome smiled nervesly, "Oh yea huh."  
  
Kouga sweat dropped, "Just go. And Kikyou will get it to you around tomorrow night."  
  
Kagome nodded and stood up, "See you guys later" And with a little childish wave she left.  
  
Kikyou watched her go, "Do you think we can trust her to do this?"  
  
Kouga, "You thnk we can trust you?"  
  
Kikyou hit him over the head and got to her feet, "Don't be stupid. I know it's not in your nature to be otherwise, but please. For this plan try to control your stupidity impulse." With that Kikyou too left the wolf den.  
  
Kouga rubbed his head irritably, "It's for a good cause....It's for a good cause....It's for a good cause...."  
  
Inuyasha sat on top of his old tree by the well. The sun was starting to set, and he wasn't ready to go get Kagome just yet. It had been about six hours since she had gone back down the well now, and he didn't think that was enough to go after her. She usually comes back on her own anyway. Then again...  
  
Inuyasha hoped down out of the tree and headed over to the well and peered down into it as if expecting to see the raven haired girl at the bottom waiting for him to pull her up. To not much of a suprise there was nothing there but the bottom of the well.  
  
The dog-half huffed and turned on his heal, "Let her stay gone. Not like we need her." He started walking and ran into something which was standing behind him, knocking him and the figure to the ground.  
  
"Ow. Don't you even open your eyes anymore?" Sango asked looking over at Inuyasha. "I didn't think I was that invisable.  
  
"You shouldn't have been standing behind me to begin with." Was his responce as he got to his feet and putting his hands in the sleaves of his red shirt. It wasn't his fault anyway.  
  
Sango rolled her eyes and helped herself up, "Kaede sent me to get you. Kagome would have done it if-" Songo was interuped easily by the hanyou.  
  
"If she didn't run on home."   
  
"No. If she felt up to it. She's back at the village waiting as well. Kaede said something of importance was at-" Once again Songo was cut off by the horribly arrogant dog-half.  
  
"Kagomes at the village?" Inuyasha asked a bit suprised, and outraged at the same time.   
  
"Yea. She's been there for the past four hours..." Songo said a bit confused, she thought he knew...  
  
Inuyasha frowned, "That bitch..." was the start of his grumbling as he stomped off heading back to the village. Songo followed behind him; way behind him. For her own safty.  
  
Once they reached the village Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were all waiting outside of Kaede's hut. Inuyasha stormed up to Kagome looking a bit peeved, "What the hell are you doing here?"   
  
Kagome's lips tightened as she frowned at the hanyou who stood over her, "What is that suppose to mean?"  
  
"What do you think it means you wench?" Inuyasha asked his temper raising.  
  
"Sit!" Kagome said ticked off herself by now. Inuyasha face planted at that word silencing the argument. Just in time too, the door flapped away from the hut and the old woman walked out to them.  
  
"What's the big emergency?" Miroku asked as he got to his feet.  
  
"Two new arivals to this time." Kaede answered the monk simply.  
  
"New arivals?" Shippo asked a bit childishly. Just making sure he heard the old woman right. Though, he wasn't sure what that meant.  
  
"Yes. They came threw the well just hours ago." Kaede said with calmness, "I have captured them and they are locked just inside here. They are rather noisey as well. Demons they be. I warn you to be careful."  
  
"They came threw the well? But I thought only Inuyasha and Kagome could do that..." Shippo said a bit more confused. His little mind just wasn't taking in the information as fast as everyone elses was.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and moved past Kaede, being the ever bold one, and stepped inside. "Inuyasha, don't be dence." Kaede warned as she stopped everyone else from following, making sure no one else goes into reach of the demons.  
  
Inuyasha looked in on two blonde demons who were trapped with spell scrolls and were fighting amongst themselves.  
  
"I told you we shouldnt' have come threw that well. Now we're going to be killed and it's all your fault." The first one pouted. She had futuristic cloths. A pair of short shorts and a belly shirt of some kind. Her eyes were blue and her hair was back in pig tails.  
  
"Don't blame this on me. I wanted to come alone, but noooooo....You just had to come too." Said the second. She had more of a sandy blonde color to her hair and her eyes were a tealish silver. She had black tips to the ends of her hair, and her cloths were a simple black tank top and black baggy pants. There was, however, a sword straped at her waist.  
  
"Was I just suppose to let my best friend perrish on her own?" The short shorts girl asked as she crossed her arms across her belly. Niether had either noticed Inuyasha was there, or just didn't care in the least.  
  
"Oh so you decided to die too? That's a smart move Jessi." Said the second as she rolled her eyes.  
  
The girl, now designated as Jessi gapped at her friend, "That wasn't my intention and you know it!"  
  
"You're such an idiot. You could have stayed out of this and you just had to beg your way into it. Well guess what? You're here and you're stuck in the middle of it!" The black pants girl said. It sounded more like this one took the blame for the danger they were both in, despite her little insults in there.  
  
Inuyasha was just sitting back and letting the two of them fight it out. It wasn't his job to break it up after all, that and he seemed to be learning more from them this way that he probably would have if he tried to ask them.  
  
"Phox that's hardly fair." Jessi said glaring at her friend. For friends...they sure were fighting alot, "We all know that you're the idiot."  
  
Phox's mouth oppened at that little comment as she got got to her feet, her hands were binded by some invisable force, prabably the spell scroll plastered to the wrists that seemed to be working as glue, "How dare you!"  
  
"How dare I?" Jessi asked ever the more outraged, getting to her feet as well, the same kind of scroll at her wrist as well. "You're the guinies with a 'j' that wanted to find your place in some ancient past. You're the one who came up with this great brilent plan to hop a trip down a well to Feudal Japan to meet all these other idiots so you could fit in! And look, they are going to exicute you. Isn't that wonderful."  
  
"Hey now. I'm not an idiot." Inuyasha said, speaking up for the first time, and quickly catching the two bickering girls attention.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Phox asked looking at the hanyou. How did she know he was a hanyou? The ears. Dead give-a-way.  
  
"He's just a stupid half demon." Jessi said, still a bit on a raging pace.  
  
"HEY!! I'm a hanyou too you pain in the ass!!" Phoxy said to her 'friend'.   
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Maybe it is best you two are killed..."  
  
"WHAT!?" They both asked at the same time as thier heads turned to look up at the silver hiared dog-half.  
  
"No. Don't say that. We aren't evil." Jessi said whimpering lighlty.  
  
"We'll....We don't think we are." Phoxy said as Jessi kicked her in the shin, "Ow!..I mean, of course we aren't evil."  
  
Inuyasha raises a brow at the two girls infront of him. It was kind of pathetic looking at the two of them. Trapped like cats. The dog-half sighed and moved over and took off the spell scrolls. "How much trouble could two harmeless girls cause."  
  
"Harmless?" Phox asked as he took off her scroll and tackled Inuyasha to the ground. "Hmmm...lets find out shall we?" Her teal eyes turned to a purple mischive color as she smirked down at the pinned dog-half.  
  
"Don't do anything stupid phox.." Jessi said warningly as she brushed a bit of her blonde hair away from her face.   
  
"But he called me harmless..." Phox said with a whine in her voice. "I'm not harmless..."  
  
"I know that, but that's no reason to kill him." Jessi pointed out, as if it were that simple and obvious.  
  
Inuyasha pushed Phox off of him, "Kill me, heh, like you two could kill me. You're girls. And blonde. And stupid."  
  
Phox pushed herself to her feet, "You insignifigant bastard!!"  
  
"You're dead!" Jessi said as she took to the air, she was a wind master after all. (Kagura would meet her match..)  
  
Inuyasha drew tetsusaiga and took his stance waiting for her to strick...until....  
  
"Wow...you're ears aaarrree as soft as they looked..." Phox said as she petted behind them. Never turn your back to a curious fox-half.  
  
Inuyasha, despite his instinc to turn and lean into it, pulled back and turned around to face Phox.  
  
"Are they really?" Jessi asked as she soared down and landed behind inuyasha to feel his ears..."Well I'll be.."  
  
Inuaysha swung his sword at the two girls, "Would you knock it off!?"  
  
"Sorry." Both girls said as they giggled.  
  
"Feh.." Inuyasha sheathed his Tetsusaiga. These girls were insane! And they were demons! And...they were crazy!!  
  
"Hey dude, can't you just- "Jessi didn't get to finish her request.  
  
"What have you done!?"Kaede asked as she looked in on the three of them. "They'll kill us all!"  
  
"Look lady! We aren't going to kill anyone!...well....maybe not..." Phoxy got another swift kick in the shin at that. "I mean of course we aren't going to kill anyone!...Damn Jessi that hurt.."  
  
"Good." Jessi said before she turned her attention to Kaede, "Please, we aren't going to harm anyone. Promise." She smiled kindly at the old woman.   
  
Kaede thought about this for a bit, and then put her hands behind her back, "Very well. You can stay. But if you cause any trouble at all you shall be killed."  
  
Jessi glanced over at phox, "Yes ma'am..."  
  
Phoxy just smiles all innocent like, and now...this is how the little group became two people larger...  
  
Phoxy- holy shit that took forever...trust me, the plot will come back into play int he next chapter, I just had to get the two other people in in order to continue the story and...so...Tada!  
  
READ,  
  
ENJOY  
  
REVIEW!! 


End file.
